Gravity Ai
by Arandae
Summary: Yuki Eiri esta por llevar su Best Seller "Gravity Ai" a la pantaña grande, por lo cual viaja a California, sin embargo Shu lo sigue a donde quiera que vaya. Actores tras Shu y celos encontrados. Solo lenalo y rianse un poco xD
1. Chapter 1

Librerías de todo el mundo; Europa, América del norte, sur y centro e inclusive África y Asia. Se encontraban totalmente abarrotadas del mejor libro escrito en ese siglo. Sobre todo en Japón donde se vendía como Sushi (¬¬…vaya comparación…n.n). La razón?...simplemente por que el genio de tras de esa obra era uno de los mejores escritores del país del sol naciente, no solo reconocido por su forma transparente y pura de escribir, si no también por su gran atractivo físico: alto, delgado, joven, rubio y unos ojos color ámbar que deja cautivadas a muchas… y …también a muchos admiradores con solo dedicarles una mirada.

De quien mas estoy hablando si no de: Yuki Eiri. Que en ese momento se encontraba dando una entrevista a varios medios de comunicación para informar acerca de su nuevo libro: "Gravity Ai".  
-dígame señor yuki ¿cómo se siente ante todo este éxito?- pregunto una de las tantas reporteras que se encontraban en la sala de conferencias.  
-satisfecho, porque al fin todos podrán reconocerme como el autor de este Best Seller y no por mis otras "cualidades"- dijo en forma sarcástica a lo cual los periodistas rieron.  
-¿es cierto que su nueva obra será llevada a la pantalla grande?- pregunto otra reportera  
-por ahora no hay nada cierto, pero este fin de semana viajare a EUA para ver esta posibilidad. Sin embargo lo mas probable es que…  
Clic (sonido chafa cuando se apaga la tele n.nU)  
-maldito Yuki- dijo un chico pelirrosa que había estado viendo la entrevista- snif te vas snif y me dejas T-T.  
Shuichi se encontraba acurrucado en el sillón de la casa que compartía con el famoso "escritor". Sus hermosos ojos violetas ahora se veían todos rojos e hinchados después de largas horas de llanto… ¿la causa?... Otra pelea.  
Esa semana la pareja apenas y había cruzado palabra pues Yuki solo dormía en casa dado a su reciente éxito, sin embargo la noche pasada en que por fin pudieron hablar mas de media hora Yuki le había dicho a Shu que ese fin de semana tendría que viajar a California para ver lo del posible lanzamiento de su novela al cine. Pero el problema era que tenía que viajar SOLO pues su presencia iba a ser una molestia para sus negocios. Consecuencia toda una noche de llanto ilimitado por parte del ojilila. La tarde había caído y el estado del animo del cantante seguía igual hasta que…  
Ring!...ring!  
-hola?- respondió por teléfono la apagada voz de shuichi  
-¡shuichi! Por fin te encuentro!- exclamo un agitado Hiro al otro lado de la línea-en donde estabas te eh estado marcando, bueno no importa mas vale que te vengas ahora mismo a NG  
-que sucedió?- pregunto Shu un poco asustado olvidándose por completo de su depresión.  
-solo ven… AHORA!...pi…pi…pi.  
-hiro?...HIRO!  
Shuichi salió corriendo del apartamento, luego tendría tiempo de hablar con Yuki o por lo menos eso esperaba, dado que mañana era sábado. Pero ahora eso le no le importaba necesitaba llegar a NG, pues algo estaba sucediendo.  
…-……¬¬…T-T…O.o….…u.u…  
- …es mas que seguro que esta nueva película será todo un éxito  
-Espero que este viaje no sea en vano, ya que tendré que dejar varios "asuntos" en el país- dijo Yuki, acordándose de la escenita que le monto su joven amante la noche pasada.  
-o claro que no será en vano, como representante de esta compañía se lo aseguro- dijo el hombre que llevaba un traje italiano- también nos gustaría que usted escogiera a los actores.  
-si, de todos modos yo los iba a escoger- dijo Yuki  
-otra pregunta señor algún japonés estará en el reparto?  
-no, en ningún momento menciono a uno todos son americanos  
-eso pensábamos… hemos estado hablando y nos gustaría que la música sea interpretado por un grupo nipón, para que la película no pierda ese toque oriental  
-como quiera, pero espero que escojan bien- dijo Yuki que en ese momento se levantaba de su asiento.  
-no se preocupe confíe en nosotros- aseguro el representante- ah se me olvidaba, también nos gustaría que usted compusiera las canciones.  
-si no hay problema- dijo Yuki con una mano en la perilla de la puerta- hasta mañana. Dicho esto Yuki salio dejando solo al representante de la compañía.  
Se paro y fue hacia el teléfono.  
-Soy McNaught…ya tienen al grupo?  
-si señor, accedieron de buena gana- dijo una voz- pero por que no escogimos a Nittle Grasper?  
-porque Nittle Grasper es conocido en nuestro país, lo que yo busco es una banda nueva pero profesional.  
-bien…eh informado a los integrantes de la hora del vuelo.  
-buen trabajo, todo esto esta viento en popa… gracias por todo nos vemos.  
…-……¬¬…T-T…O.o….…u.u…  
Eran las 12 de la noche y el escritor Yuki Eiri llegaba temprano a casa.  
-shuichi!...Shuichi- llamo el rubio. Toda la casa se encontraba en total silencio, lo cual hizo suponer al escritor que el mocoso no estaba en la casa. Genial!, mañana tenia que tomar un vuelo y ese niño no estaba en casa. Se sentó en el sillón y noto que todo estaba lleno de pañuelos usados- ah! u.uU…esto es una molestia.  
Se dirigió hacia su habitación. Aún no sabía por que seguía con ese niñato. Era Yuki Eiri!, podía conseguir a cualquier mujer que se propusiera; podría obtener una vez mas su libertad y ejercerla tan "vigorosamente" como antes, pero no ahí se encontraba un…poco…preocupado por lo que le pueda pasar a la bola rosada mientras él estuviera de viaje…bien esa era la vida que él había escogido…en fin no era momento de estar pensando en tonterías, mañana tenía un vuelo y para eso necesitaba dormir bien.  
…-……¬¬…T-T…O.o….…u.u…  
-joven Yuki!- exclamo el señor McNaught  
-Shii!!...mas despacio, no quiere armar un escándalo o si?-dijo Yuki que en ese momento se encontraba en el aeropuerto. Traía una gabardina negra que lo cubría perfectamente y unos lentes oscuros.  
-eh?...ah!!...no se preocupe los reporteros fueron despistados hacia otro aeropuerto, eh de decir que el señor seguchi tiene sus influencias, pero acompáñeme por favor nuestro avión esta esperando.  
Yuki siguió al pelirrojo representante, subieron las escaleras eléctricas. Por fortuna como era un vuelo privado no tenia que pasar por tanta revisión. Llegaron a un hangar en donde se encontraba el avión. Subió y se sentó al lado de la ventanilla al parecer solo iban a viajar ellos dos. No había visto al mocoso por la mañana mejor dicho jamás llego a dormir, no se quería ni imaginar la revolución que armaría por irse; cuando llegara a su destino lo primero que haría seria llamarle al niñato, pues si no lo hacía cabía la posibilidad que se viniera remando desde Japón hasta los Estados Unidos. El simple hecho de pensar en la actitud que llegara a tomar el cantante lo asustaba y a pesar de que llevaban dos años viviendo juntos aun no había conocido los límites de Shuichi.  
-ah!...se me olvido decirle- exclamo McNaught sacando a Yuki de sus pensamientos- el grupo encargado de la interpretación de la música volara con nosotros…espero que no sea una molestia.  
-no- dijo el rubio todavía un poco pensativo.  
-me alegro esta será la oportunidad perfecta para que se conozcan- dijo- es mas ahí vienen- dijo parándose del asiento que había ocupado.  
De repente un pequeño temblor sacudió todo el Hangar seguido por varios gritos  
-POR TU CULPA CASI LLEGAMOS TARDE!!- se escucho la voz de un chuiquillo.  
-GOMEN…GOMEN!!...es me desvele por ver mi anime favorito AJAJAJAJAJA.  
No puede ser!  
-es bueno saber que tienen mucha energía- dijo el sonriente pelirrojo- no le parece señor yuki?  
Yuki se quedo pasmado, volteo a ver rápidamente al Señor McNaught No era posible!!, como es que no se había dado cuenta antes!!  
-creo que se le olvido decirme el nombre de la banda que vendría con nosotros- dijo el escritor con un tic en la ceja derecha y una forzada pero MUY forzada sonrisa.  
-Es cierto!...perdón es que tenía muchas cosas que hacer…pero tal vez a escuchado hablar de ellos su nombre es Bad Luck  
-¡QUUEEE!- eso era todo. Su tranquilidad había sido destruida u.u  
-¡YYUUUUKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!  
Retumbo una chillona voz, y sin más algo había demolido al escritor en su propio asiento. En efecto la bola rosada se encontraba encima de él dando pequeños saltitos.  
-basta shuichi que lo vas a ahogar- se escucho la voz del inseparable amigo de Shu: Hiro.  
-oh!...ya se conocían pero que sorpresa- dijo McNaught con una pequeña gota cayendo de su cabeza.  
pfiu!...Pfiu (sonidos de bala n.n). Shuichi y Yuki esquivaron milagrosamente las balas.  
-Stop!!...What are you doing?... If you follow jumping on Yuki, You will kill him hahahaha!!-dijo un Rubio con una gran magnum en la mano  
- K!- dijo de tras la voz de sakano- pero que esta diciendo nos mataras a todos!!...ahhh!! … todo esto es mi culpa que le diré al jefe!! T-T  
-Tan temprano y ya están armando todo un espectáculo- ironizo otra voz mucho mas joven y mandona que sin duda alguna pertenecía a Suguru.  
Eiri poco a poco fue procesando toda lo información llegada de un solo golpe. Bien el grupo encargado de la música era Bad Luck. Se dirigía hacia florida con el mocoso y todo su zoológico…bien…y también tendría que trabajar durante TODO el rodaje de la película con ellos y mas aún el tenía que componerles las canciones lo cuál significa. ¡Trabajar profesionalmente con Shuichi!  
-¿yuki te sientes bien, te ves muy pálido?- pregunto un preocupado Shu que ya se había separado del rubio.  
-eh señores les sugiero que tomen asiento el avión esta apunto de sa…  
-AHGRRRR!!  
Sin embargo la frase no fue completada pues el avión comenzó a avanzar provocando un acelero el cual hizo caer a todos los que se encontraban parados.  
-…lir…ejem n.nU…es mejor que se sienten antes de que despeje.  
Un avión exclusivo de la Wagner Sis. Volaba en dirección a florida donde se llevaría acabo la producción de la novela "Gravity Ai". Todos estaban muy emocionados a excepción del autor que en ese mismo momento se encontraba rezando a todas las deidades conocidas para que salir vivo de esa odisea.

**Notas del autor: Que tal pobre yuki T-T…esta idea se me ocurrió en uno de mis tantos insomnios n.n , lo planeaba todo mientras jugaba, a las 4 de madrugada u.u , Zelda si!! (Les recomiendo el juego. Sobre todo el nuevo que va a salir: Twilight Princess n.nU)…ejem…espero sus opiniones, sugerencias, reclamos etc. Etc. -…matta ne!!.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!, esta es la primera vez que publico en F.F. xD. esta historia ya la habia subiedo a otra pag. pero no la acabe u.uU. Asi que decidi continuarla (no se preocupen), de hecho ya tengo casi toda la historia terminada asi que espero no tardar mucho. Me rei mucho al releer el fic. ¡dios! ¿Asi estaba de loca?? o.o. Bueno espero que les guste y Plisss. Dejen review xD.**

-Yukii!!...espera!!...

El aeropuerto se vio turbado por este estruendoso grito, al parecer emitido por una niña…niño?...

-Yukiiii!!...MATTEEE!!- volvió a gritar un chico pelirrosa que corría de tras de un sujeto con gabardina, y al parecer llevaba mucha prisa. El ojilila apretó el paso con tal de alcanzar a la razón de sus gritos, mas sin embargo el rubio de la gabardina paro en seco, provocando que el pequeño "cayera de pompas".

-En primera!... si vamos a trabajar juntos tienes que comportarte- dijo el estresado escritor al tiempo que se sobaba las sienes con sus dedos medio e índice- eso va también para la bola de animales que acompaña- aclaro mientras veía a los demás acercándose a ellos- en segunda no quiero ni gritos, ni lloriqueos, ni pataletas, ni nada marca tipo "shuichi"- el escritor suspiro- Y en tercera…aghr!...necesito un cigarro- dijo mientras se dirigía a la tienda del aeropuerto.

-Estas bien Shu?- pregunto su amigo Hiro al mismo tiempo que le ayudaba a levantarse- Shuichi?.

El pequeño estaba a punto de llorar a todo lo que daba, pero ciertas palabras por parte de Yuki lo hicieron desistir, haciendo que se pusiera morado por aguantar el gran lloriqueo.

-shuichi?...SHUICHI!!...RESPIRA!!- lo sacudió su desesperado amigo

-BBBBBUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!!- lloro Shu a todo pulmón, provocando un gran temblor de escala 4 u.u. escuchándose a cada rincón del aeropuerto.

…-……¬¬…T-T…O.o….…u.u…

-una cajetilla de cigarros, es todo lo que llevará señor?- pregunto la empleada de al tienda.

-si- en ese momento todo el piso tembló seguido por un GRAN llanto, cosa que hizo cambiar de opinión al rubio- u.u…no… también déme una caja de aspirinas.

-gracias por su compra n.n, que tenga un buen día

-¬¬

-n.nU

…-……¬¬…T-T…O.o….…u.u…

-Es bueno saber que todos se conocen…creo que así será el trabajo mas fácil- dijo el pelirrojo representante: McNaught mientras se dirigían en camioneta hacía el hotel.

-si bueno, digamos que las "circunstancias" llevaron a conocernos- dijo Hiro, que estaba sentado al lado de Shuichi

-no, no comprendo

-fue por culpa de ellos dos- aclaro Fujisaki en tono serio mientras señalaba con la mirada a Yuki y Shu.

-oh!!...comprendo!!- exclamo el representante, provocando un gran silencio- amigos de la infancia!! n.n

-u.uU(todos)

-yeah, algo parecio, but Mr. McNaught Tell us, when are we working about the sound track?… (N/A: O.o??)

-oh, no se preocupen por ahora tienen el día libre, en la tarde el Profesor Yuki me acompañara a las oficinas del estudio para firmar el contrato y la cede de derechos, eso va también para el manager y el productor de la banda entre mas rápido estén firmados los contratos mejor.

-por cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?- pregunto un serio sakano

-lo planeado es estar unos tres días, realmente la película no se grabara aquí, solo venimos a hacer ciertos arreglos antes de empezar, por ejemplo hoy es la firma de los contratos, mañana el Profesor yuki junto con otras personas estaremos escogiendo a los protagonistas, de los actores que quedaron como finalistas, y el tercer día es solo para pulir pequeños detalles- todo esto lo dijo tan rápido, que a duras penas habían comprendido el cronograma.

-un momento la película no se grabara aquí?- pregunto Hiro

-no- por primera vez intervino Yuki- se nota que no leen libros de calidad ¬¬… a pesar de que todos los personajes son norteamericanos, la historia se desarrolla en dos escenarios durante tres tiempos diferentes el primer y el tercer tiempo se desarrolla en San Francisco y el segundo se desarrolla en las ruinas Maya, claro que hay mas escenarios pero digamos que esos son los principales.

-ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones, pero me gustaría que su grupo filmara un Video en cada escenario lo cual lleva a que nos acompañaran durante todo el rodaje por si hay algo que hacer o quitar, pero como ya había dicho las explicaciones vienen después por ahora es mejor que descansen- dijo Mr. McNaught mientras se bajada de la camioneta que se había parado frente a un gran hotel- son las 2 p.m., a las 5 llegara un chofer para llevar a los que van a firmar el contrato- dijo mientras se dirigían a la camioneta una vez que todos salieron- se me olvidaba cada quién tiene una habitación reservada solo den su nombre en la recepción y los conducirán a sus respectivos cuartos… nos vemos al rato n.n.- dicho esto entro completamente en el vehiculo y se fue dejando a 6 personas un poco confusas.

-es mi imaginación o habla muy rápido?- pregunto un confuso Shuichi.

-no, no es tu imaginación- le respondió su pelirrojo amigo

-creo que es mejor que entremos, antes de que alguien nos vea- sugirió Fujisaki

…-……¬¬…T-T…O.o….…u.u…

La habitación 1200 se encontraba a oscuras solo iluminada por una calida luz, sin embargo el silencio que reinaba se vio roto por una voz suplicante.

-vamos yuki se que lo deseas tanto como yo- dijo la delicada voz del pelirrosa que en ese momento se encontraba sentado en la cama del escritor cubierto solamente por una bata de baño. Sus ojos reflejaban el sentimiento del deseo, lo que hizo que un pequeño escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo del escritor provocado con solo una mirada.

Shuichi se paro mirando fijamente al rubio, camino hasta llegar a él y lo abrazo fuertemente, enterrando su sonrojado rostro en el pecho del escritor.

-No!- fue la respuesta del rubio al momento en que se zafaba del agarre de Shu, sabia perfectamente que si eso seguía así cumpliría rotundamente los deseos del menor- ya te lo dije.

-pero tienes que recompensar el hecho de que nuestras habitaciones estén separadas- dijo Shu en tono infantil. Y una vez mas se acerco al rubio apoderándose de sus dulces labios haciendo de este un beso profundo.

-No!- repitio yuki rompiendo el beso

Sin embargo el ojilila no se dio por vencido paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del escritor y se paro de puntas donde beso suavemente el lóbulo del rubio. Sabía perfectamente que esa era su área mas sensible la cual siempre le proporcionaba el gane- seguro que no quieres?- volvió a preguntar Shu

-esta bien- se resigno

Shuichi se separo del escritor dejando caer la bata que traía encima, que bajaba delicadamente por sus perfectos hombros, dejando totalmente al descubierto sus intenciones.

-Kya!...si!!- dijo dando brinquitos- vamos a nadar!!- dicho esto shu… con su traje de baño recién descubierto…cogió al rubio del brazo y se lo llevo a la alberca del hotel a velocidad luz (N/A¬¬ que pensaban?… XD)

…-……¬¬…T-T…O.o….…u.u…

Los días transcurrieron muy rápido y todo marcho como lo planeaba el Sr. McNaught, tanto Yuki Eiri como Bad Luck, habían hecho un contrato de una muy apreciable cantidad, sobre todo Eiri que cedía los derechos de autor al estilo Rowling (N/A o.o quiero ser escritora).

Todos se encontraban camino a San Francisco donde el director y los actores los esperarían, al parecer, algunos de los videos que filmaría Bad Luck sería al lado de los protagonistas. Cosa que a cierto escritor no le parecía la idea, ¿Qué era peor?, ver a sus creaciones haciendo videos musicales junto al mocoso, que por cierto era de su propiedad (u.u), o ver al mocoso junto con las ideas que salieron de su cabeza. Llegaron a las instalaciones donde se llevarían a cabo las primeras escenas, todo estada en total actividad técnicos haciendo los últimos ajustes, modistas tomando medidas a los actores, parte del staff acomodando mantas o corrigiendo la iluminación. Al parecer todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado. Se dirigieron a un camerino rodante donde los esperaría el director, sin embargo no había nadie dentro del camper, que era la replica de una elegante sala de estar. Los susodichos se acomodaron, quedando totalmente en silencio (N/A raro O.o). Que fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta quien por ella entraba un señor alto; piel blanca, de cabello rojizo y corto.

-Sr. McNaught?...donde esta el director?- pregunto Sakano

-eh…pues…mucho gusto soy Mike McNaught el director de esta película n.n.

-QUEE??

-Bien, jeje…no se los había dicho antes, porque me gusta conocer a la gente tal y como es, además fue un placer ir hasta Japón para traerlos- dijo con una sonrisa al estilo Touma- pero no se fijen en pequeños detalles, mejor les presentare a los protagonistas.

Dicho esto tres jóvenes entraron en la sala rodante, que ahora estaba totalmente llena. Dos hombres y una mujer. El primero tenía el cabello oscuro que hacia un efecto sorprendente con su pálida piel. El segundo sin embargo tenía una piel bronceada que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos verdes y cabello castaño, por último la joven que era tan alta como los hombres. De cabello rubio y su piel igual morena.

-soy Chris Barton- se presento el ojiverde- Brian el protagonista de la historia.

-Judith Higgins...Caroline la pareja de Brian- aclaro señalando con la cabeza a Chris

-Jack Collings, el malo de la historia- dijo con una risita- Mr. Schwars

-ellos son Bad Luck, los encargados de la música…y… al profesor ya lo conocen- sonrió el director.

En ese momento Jack se abalanzo contra Shu, a quien lo tumbo por completo dejando sorprendidos a los espectadores y a un incrédulo escritor.

-En serio…en serio!!...eres tu!!- dijo el moreno mientras abrazaba fuertemente a un perplejo Shuichi- soy uno de tus mas grandes fans!!...wow…nunca imagine que trabajaría junto a ti…o dios mío, hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida- dijo el actor con lagrimas en los ojos- ahora puedo morir en paz…no sabes lo

-o, oye…m, me estas ahogando- decía shuichi con la cara toda morada

-feliz que me haces…que??...eh??...a si!!...perdón es que me deje llevar JAJAJA!! – se disculpo mientras se levantaba- ah!!... ya se!, como recompensa te has ganado un dulce- dijo sacando de su chaqueta una paleta de dulce- toma … de mi para ti.

Shu todavía no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero si el moreno le estaba ofreciendo un dulce, quizás querría ser su amigo, y a él le gustaba hacer amigos.

-ah..etto..gra…- sin embargo, no pudo terminar la frase pues una rápida mano se había apoderado del dulce, volteo y se encontró con un Yuki un poco… molesto?...o mejor dicho… celoso?

-lo siento pero el no puede comer dulces- dijo rotundamente el rubio escritor.

-pe…pero, ese dulce era para shuuBUUAAAA!!- lloró el actor, dejando en shock al resto del grupo. Que no sabían porque pero ese tipo de comportamiento se les hacía muy familiar.

-no, no llores- lo consoló Shu- mira te presto a mi "Kumagoro prestado"- sonrió mientras sacaba de no se donde un conejo rosa.

-discúlpenlo, siempre es así- dijo Judith mientras se acercaba al moreno.

-ya estamos acostumbrados u.u- exclamaron al unísono: K, Hiro, Sakano y Fujisaki

-ven Jackie vamos a tomar un café- decía la chica mientras salía con Jack y Chris del camper- fue un gusto- se despidió, cerrando la puerta tras si.

….(silencio)….

-ya me puedes dar mi paleta- dijo Shu en tono infantil.

-Nop- respondió el escrito al instante en que se metía el dulce a la boca- es de fresa.

-mi paleta Buaa!!- Lloriqueo Shu- dame mi paleta!!- decía mientras le pegaba en el pecho al rubio.

-nunca cambiaran- suspiro Hiro- porque no vamos por algo de tomar- dijo mientras los demás se dirigían hacía la puerta, dejando a la pareja en plena "pelea" y a un dudoso director.

-seguro que solo son amigos??- pregunto el director

-eh?- fue lo único que pudo responder el sonrojado pelirrosa, mientras que el rubio solo se limitaba a guardar silencio.

…-……¬¬…T-T…O.o….…u.u…

-Con que Yuki Eiri…jamás creí que trajera consigo a Shuichi - dijo Jack mientras tomaba un café con sus otros dos amigos actores- que coincidencia.

-eh?, que quieres decir?- pregunto Judiht

-nada, simplemente que este trabajo será muy interesante.

**Notas del autor: Ahh!!...por fin acabe el segundo cap., espero que les haya gustado n.n, en el tercer capitulo es donde empiezan a "trabajar" XD, gracias a todos los comentarios, pues de ahí tome la sugerencia de los actores…que va hacer Yuki ahora que tiene rival n.n?, que para colmo se parece al "loco del conejo" XD. Espero que la idea de las pirámides mayas no sea tan trillada, conforme pasen los capítulos, se aclarara porque Yuki escogió este lugar para su libro. En fin los dejo, y otra vez gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, ya saben comentarios, sugerencias, regaños etc. Dejen un review XD…J a nee!!.**


	3. Chapter 3

La lluvia caía furiosa sobre las solitarias calles de San Francisco, donde solo se escuchaban los pasos de una chica que corría hacia un destino indefinido.  
-¡DEJENME EN PAZ!- gritó, con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire- ¡YO NO SE NADA!  
-_no necesitas saberlo, simplemente lo sabes- _resonó una siniestra voz dentro de su cabeza_- naciste con un secreto tan celosamente guardado que tú, guardiana, no recuerdas…ven con nosotros y te ayudaremos.__  
_-¡NO!- suplicó- ¡BASTA!  
Eh inconciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor cayó sobre las frías calles.  
…*-*…^^…¬¬…T-T…O.o….…u.u…  
Una hermosa chica de cabellos dorados descansaba sobre la cama de un hotel  
-Caroline- susurro un pálido joven de ojos azules- ¡despierta!- suplicó el chico pasando su fría mano por su rostro acalorado.  
-¿eh?- Caroline abrió con pereza sus ojos, encontrándose con dos brillantes luceros - ¿Quién eres tu?- saltó de la cama.  
-no te preocupes- dijo con un timbre seductor- soy tu protector- sonrió con un toque de malicia- mi nombre es…es…es…- un silencio incomodo inundo el cuarto, haciendo que el joven actor volteara hacia las cámaras- ¿Cómo me llamo?  
-¡¡CORTE!!- vociferó un rubio escritor.  
-mmm…sensei creo que el director aquí soy yo- aclaro el pelirrojo director, Mike McNaught, con una gran sonrisa- cálmese si no va a envejecer muy rápido n.n  
-¡¿Cómo quiere que me calme si a este actor de segunda se le olvida a cada rato su nombre?!- intento normalizar su voz.  
-Yuki no seas así, él es muy bueno actuando- interrumpió la voz de un joven pelirrosa que ya había acabado la primera canción del sound track- ¿no es así Jackie-kun? n.n  
-sip- dijo, agitando la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo vigorosamente.  
-*¬¬ ¿desde cuando tienen tanta confianza?- eso era el colmo, aparte de no aprenderse el nombre de su personaje ¡Shuichi lo defendía!, es mas de donde saco eso de "jackie-kun"  
-Desde lo sucedido anoche- dijo Jack con un toque de picardía en su voz- verdad Shu-chan- dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa, ocasionando un ambiente un poco incomodo en el staff, donde ahora la conversación era seguida por todos los presentes, incluyendo a Bad Luck y los otros actores; Que aún no creían la revelación de Jack.  
-¡¡¡QUE!!!- casi grito Yuki, cayéndole la noticia como balde de agua fría, ¡eso era todo! el mocoso se podría considerar muerto.  
-Jejeje- rió nerviosamente - no digas eso, solo te invite un helado- aclaró Shuichi  
Yuki suspiro, bien no tendría que mancharse las manos de sangre, pero ese actor de segunda algún día se las pagaría por hacerle pasar un mal momento.  
-ejem…que les parece si tomamos un descanso- intervino el director- en dos horas comenzaremos las nuevas escenas.  
Dicho esto tanto actores como staff y encargados de la música, Bad Luck, salieron a comer. Pero un escritor, aun enojado, se acerco al pelirrosa.  
-¡tu!- amenazó con el dedo índice al ojilila y siendo rápido se dispuso a salir con los demás- o no, no iras a ningún lado- sentencio tomándolo del hombro para sacarlo del estudio. No sabía porque, pero shuichi presentía que le quedaban dos largas horas con el furioso escritor haciéndole "no se que" al pobre inocente.  
…*-*…^^…¬¬…T-T…O.o….…u.u…

Piuf…piuf (N/A ya saben sonidos de bala )  
-Jojojojojo … I'm the winner- victoreó un rubio manager con una pistola de juguete en la mano frente a una consola que marcaba "game over".  
-¡No! ., ¡No quiero!... ¡otra vez!- exigió Jack, que al parecer se encontraba jugando con el manager a los disparos- ya se 11 de 20 y si pierdo esta vez…mmm…invito el postre  
-ok  
-¡NO! NADA DE OK- grito Judith- ¡llevamos aquí 45 minutos y aún no hemos comido!  
-Judith…respira hondo u.u…calma- dijo Chris  
- si K, tenemos hambre- reprochó Hiro que se encontraba sentado junto a Suguru.  
-¿y se supone que él es nuestro manager? u.u*- ironizó el chico de cabello verde.  
-solo un juego mas T-T…por favor- gimoteó Jack  
-Olvídalo- dijo Judith cargando al moreno, con la ayuda de Chris para sacarlo de aquel adictivo lugar  
-¡NO!...¡¡¡¡¡¡BUUAAAA!!!!!!!  
-Jackie, si te portas bien te compraré un chocolate n.n- dijo Chris  
-mmm…oky n.n… la la la la (N/A se me hace familiar T-T)  
…*-*…^^…¬¬…T-T…O.o….…u.u…  
Mientras tanto en una elegante habitación se encontraba un pequeño bulto enrollado con todas las sabanas de la cama.  
-ya te dije que solo le invite un helado- explico Shuichi al escritor que en ese momento acaba de salir de la ducha.  
-eres tan ingenuo que nunca te darías, de cuando un pervertido te asecha- dijo yuki secándose el cabello  
-claro que si me doy cuenta…no soy tan inocente- exclamo el pequeño saltando de la cama, dejando al descubierto "el cuerpo del delito".  
-si claro, dime quien  
-tu- dijo inocentemente  
-*¬¬… te empeñas en que hoy te asesine ¿verdad?... no soy ningún pervertido- dijo rotundamente  
-¿a no?, y como se llama a lo que me acabas de hacer- dijo shuchi mostrándole un pequeño chapetón- es mas solo me quedan 15 minutos para comer y… yuki… ¿Por qué sonríes?  
-Shuichi, shuchi, shuchi- negó con la cabeza- no soy un pervertido, solo soy… cariñoso- dijo acercándosele nuevamente  
-o no- exclamó el pelirrosa intentando escapar, mas unos fuertes brazos evitaron su escapatoria, atrayendo el pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, comenzando una vez mas el recorrido de besos- no es… espera va…vamos a llegar tarde- suplicó Shu tratando de zafarse del agarre del mayor.  
-nop…tu eres el que va a llegar tarde, hoy no tengo nada que hacer- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello del ojilila- es mas todavía me debes el mal momento que me hiciste pasar en la mañana.  
-no espera- pero sus suplicas fueron calladas con un devorador beso haciendo que ambos cuerpos cayeran sobre la cama entre suspiros y caricias (N/A uy!...yo quiero! .)  
…*-*…^^…¬¬…T-T…O.o….…u.u…  
-¿por qué no puedo confiar en él?- pregunto Caroline al sujeto que acababa de conocer- ¡no se ni cual es tu nombre! y aun así quieres que desconfíe de las personas que intentan protegerme.  
-él no intenta protegerte, solo quiere tu poder- dijo el sujeto fijando su mirada esmeralda a los ojos de ella y tratar de convencerla de que le decía la verdad  
-¿Cuál poder?, hablas del secreto que se supone, yo se- exclamo poniendo en blanco sus ojos- me dijo que no le interesaba y también mencionó que personas vendrían a confundirme para ayudarlos.  
-solo queremos protegerte- exclamo el joven tomándola de la mano  
-¡Mientes!... ¡él dijo que me protegería también!- dijo quitando su mano  
-ya habías escuchado, antes, la voz de Schwars ¿verdad?- pregunto el joven  
-creo… ¡no sé!... se me hace familiar- la cabeza le punzaba, todo eso era absurdo, ¿quien decía la verdad?, ¡ella no sabía nada!  
-¿recuerdas la voz dentro de tu cabeza?... es él… te ha estado manipulando todo este tiempo- dijo acercándose a Caroline  
-¡no!  
-solo queremos ayudarte- y la abrazó para calmarla aunque fuera un poco, le dolía verla así, aunque ella no lo recordase, siempre la protegería.  
Caroline cerró los ojos dejándose vencer por el agotamiento no sin antes pronunciar el nombre de – Brian.  
…*-*…^^…¬¬…T-T…O.o….…u.u…

-Y…¡corte!- grito el director, cuando la escena del desmayó fue acabada- bien eso es todo por hoy… mañana nos veremos a las 6:30 a.m.  
-no puede creer que llegaras tan tarde- Hiro y Shuchi caminaban fuera del estudio ese había sido un poco agitado  
-ya te dije que no pude, veras lo que paso fue que…  
-¡NO!...no gracias no quiero escuchar explicaciones, ¬¬ ya me imagino lo que habrá pasado

-a veces pienso que lo haces a propósito- dijo Hiro que estaban entre la multitud de gente a una cuadra fuera del estudio  
-^^U… ¡no es cierto! .  
-esta bien… pero dime ¿a donde vamos?  
-¡a comprar un helado!... ayer Jack me mostró una heladería que esta muy cerca de aquí  
-oh… fue donde le invitaste el helado  
-sip  
-¡¡SHUICHIIIII!!- alguien había gritado su nombre, el pelirrosa volteó y sin previo aviso fue derribado en medio de la calle  
-¿A dónde vas? ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto dando pequeños saltitos encima de él  
-Jack pe, pesas mucho  
-jajaja lo siento- se levanto ayudando al vocalista a levantarse  
- vamos por un helado ¿quieres ir?- pregunto Hiro  
-¡SI!... yo invito  
Caminaron a través de la calle llegando a un pequeño puesto de nieves que se encontraba en medio de un parque, Shuichi recordó el pequeño parque donde él y Yuki se habían conocido, era muy similar; el estar en un país extranjero era una experiencia nueva para él y nunca imagino llegar a extrañar tanto a su querido Japón.  
-Shu-chan ¿de que quieres tu helado?- pregunto Jack sacando de al ojilila de sus pensamientos  
-de fresa  
-¡es cierto!- exclamo Hiro- lo siento pero tengo que comprar algo antes de que cierren el lugar… etto… gracias por el helado Jack… ¡nos vemos Shuichi!- y dicho esto salio corriendo – ¡¡oh genial es muy tarde!!... ¡Nos vemos mañana!- Jack y Shu solo observaron como Hiro se aleja, perdiéndolo de vista en unos segundos.  
-¿quieres que nos sentemos?- propuso Jack mientras caminaba hacia una banca  
-etto… no, creo mejor ya me voy, o sino Yuki se va a enojar…- dijo Shu  
-mmm… ¿Shuchi realmente eres feliz?- el pelirrosa se extraño de semejante pregunta pero lo que mas le preocupó fue el semblante que puso su amigo, como si estuviera enojado.  
-¿estas bien?- pregunto inocente  
-responde ¿eres feliz con ese sujeto?-sonó Jack en tono frió encarando al pelirrosa y mostrándole una mirada con un brillo muy especial que solo había visto en una persona y ahora se encontraba en Japón.  
-… si… pero porque pregun…- la voz del pequeño se vio ahogada por unos labios desconocidos para el, no podía ser ¡lo estaba besando!, Yuki tenía razón, como pudo ser tan tonto para no darse cuenta de las intenciones del actor. Y con toda la fuerza que pudo shuichi empujó al trigueño, sintiéndose mal por lo sucedido.  
-¿Qué … estas haciendo?- se escuchó un fría voz detrás de ellos.  
-yu…yuki!


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Qué … estas haciendo?- se escuchó un fría voz detrás de ellos.

-yu…yuki!

Shu miró a su amante, sus gélidos ojos eran tan inexpresivos como siempre, lo cual hacía el ambiente mas tenso.

-jamás creí que actuaras de esa forma en un lugar público- dijo el rubio tranquilamente

-yo…yo no quería- dijo, su voz comenzaba a escucharse cortada mientras que sus ojos se tornaban rojos

-No fue su culpa- intervino Jack, sintiéndose culpable de la reacción del pequeño- Yo lo obligue a hacerlo.

-¡ja!, claro que es el culpable, por no saber con que tipo de personas anda

-si quieres decirme algo dilo directamente

- No gracias imagino que debe ser demasiado tormentoso el hecho de ser tu mismo u.u, no quiero complicarte mas la vida n.n

-mira escritorcito si crees que con eso me vas a alejar de Shuichi estas equivocado- exclamo Jack sintiendo que su cara se ponía roja

Yuki río- por mi te lo puedes quedar, quiero ver que lo aguantes por lo menos una semana u.u

-oye!!- lo recriminó el pelirrosa olvidando sus lagrimas- ¿que quisiste decir?

-que hay que ser un tonto para vivir contigo, pero en mi caso creo que soy muy valiente

-a veces me pregunto como es que Shu-chan a pasado tanto tiempo contigo- dijo jack mostrándose mas serio- deberías tratarlo como se merece y no con desprecio

-creo que no debe importarte como demonios trato al mocoso

-si me importa, porque que él es una persona muy importante no solo para mi si no para muchos- dijo- créeme que no soy el único que piensa lo mismo

-Jack-kun?

-ya es tarde- sonrió el moreno- nos vemos shu-chan, nos vemos yuki-chan!

O.O …*-*…^^…¬¬…T-T…O.o….…u.u…

Los sentimientos de culpan se reflejaban en sus ojos, no es que realmente él haya sido el responsable, sabía que yuki era prudente si estaban en público y también sabía que una vez que llegaran al hotel, Troya se desataría.

El silencio fue mortal, caminaron sin decir nada a través del lobby del hotel, entraron en el elevador esperando llegar a su piso, el pequeño estaba tan nervioso que lo único en que podía concentrarse era en ver como los números de la pantalla avanzaban, esperando pacientemente hasta llegar a su habitación.

Todos los años compartidos con el escritor no habían sido suficientes para que shuichi adivinara el comportamiento del enigmático rubio, sabía que podía adquirir diferentes personalidades cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba y ahora que estaba realmente enojado, no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Eiri sacó la tarjeta de acceso pasándola por la ranura de la puerta; girando la manija una vez que la lucecita se puso verde.

Entraron al cuarto iluminado por una tenue luz cálida.

-yuki…yo- intento hablar el pequeño, pero su voz se entrecortaba

-no digas nada- sentenció- te lo advertí, pero como siempre no me haces caso- se dirigió a shuichi mirándolo directamente a los ojos- pudo haberte hecho algo, si no hubiera llegado

-¡no es cierto!, el seria incapaz de hacer algo que me lastimara

-¡ja!, me sorprendes, después de que te beso tienes el cinismo de defenderlo- dijo calmadamente-¡BIEN!, SI TANTO LO QUIERES ¿POR QUE NO LO SEGUISTE?- yuki grito, provocando que el ojilila diera unos cuantos pasos atrás

-yuki yo, yo no quería que pensaras eso…realmente… lo siento- comenzó a llorar

¡Genial! Una vez mas Yuki se sentía el malo de la historia, se consideraba una persona demasiado paciente, sobre todo con el niñato, pero cada vez que lo veía así, la culpabilidad lo invadía. Tal vez lo que dijo ese actor de segunda fuera verdad, admite que le encanta molestar al mocoso y mas cuando pone esas caras que solo él puede poner, pero fuera de eso su intención nunca ha sido lastimarlo. Bien, tal vez en un principio si pero, ¿acaso no se controló para no arrollarlo con su Mercedes?

-mira- dijo intentado adoptar un aire de amabilidad- se bien que eres demasiado tonto como para besar a otra persona, inclusive eres tan tonto que apostaría que nunca se te ha pasado por la cabeza tener una aventura con aquel tipo. Pero las personas a veces suelen aprovecharse de tu ingenuidad. No estoy molesto contigo, sino con él u.u (respira hondo, yuki no pierdas la cabeza) ; deberías ser mas cuidadoso de ahora en adelante.

El pequeño tenia la cabeza baja ocultando totalmente su rostro, por un momento el escritor supuso que estaba a punto de estallar en un torrente de lagrimas, pero…

-¡¡¡Waaa!!! ¡¡¡yuki!!! n.n- y sin mas la pelota rosada se abalanzó sobre el rubio escritor- gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!!!!!

-ah!!!!, engendro del demonio quítate, pesas mucho

O.O …*-*…^^…¬¬…T-T…O.o….…u.u…

_-¿a México?- preguntó caroline a su compañero- ¿ que hay ahí?_

_Brian guardo silencio dedicándose a solo conducir hacia el aeropuerto_

_-¿por qué no me dices nada?- exclamo caroline- estoy harta de mentiras!!! Nadie me dice nada!!!. Hay sujetos que persiguen y yo, yo- comenzó a llorar- yo solo quiero que esto termine pronto; dime por favor que es lo que sucede?, ¿qué es lo que sabes?_

_-A los seres humanos siempre nos ha fascinado la idea de ser dios, saber los secretos que hay detrás de la vida- comenzó a decir con voz calmada mientras conducía- Hay organizaciones multinacionales que buscan esa omnipotencia, a través de enviados que hacen el trabajo sucio, ellos solo se mantienen en las sombras invirtiendo grandes sumas de dinero._

_-¿enviados?_

_-así es, al sujeto que se hace llamar a si mismo Mr. Schwars solo es el menor de nuestros problemas, él solo es un mercenario, un cazador bien pagado en busca de su presa_

_Schwars_

_-¿de que estas hablando?- inquirió Caroline que ya no entendía nada_

_-De la clonación _

O.O …*-*…^^…¬¬…T-T…O.o….…u.u…

- Corte!!!- grito el pelirrojo director- bien, felicidades a todos esta es la ultima escena, nos reuniremos dentro de dos días para viajar hacia la riviera maya, pueden hacer lo que desean, excepto las personas que deben preparar el viaje n.n. Ya se pueden ir!.

-¡¡WAAAA!!- se escucho un grito, que provenía del escandaloso antagonista- en serio iremos a la riviera maya, quiero a solearme, mojar mis pies en la arena, visitar los templos!!!, ¡¡¡WAAA!!!, tantas cosas que hacer n.n

-¡como eres tonto!, solo vamos por trabajo- comenzó a regañarlo Judith- no creo que tengas tiempo para hacer esas tonterías ¡¡eres un profesional!!

-pe pero yo quiero ir a la playa!!! BUUAAA!!!!!!!!

-o genial ya comenzó- se resigno la rubia actriz mientras se sobaba los temporales de la cabeza

-de seguro jackie podremos encontrar tiempo libre para poder dar algún paseo n.n- dijo Chris pacientemente, dándole unas palmaditas en su espalda.

-porque siempre estas a su favor *¬¬?- le susurro judith; que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza

-porque si no nunca va dejar de llorar- le contesto con el mismo tono quedito

-¿Qué dijeron?

-no nada - respondieron los dos al unísono

-por cierto Jackie ¿Por qué te fuiste tan temprano anoche?

-porque tuve una cita con mi lindo shuchi n.n, bueno ya me voy la la la la - dicho esto se fue dando saltitos de por todo el estudio, dejando atónitos a los otros actores

-¿crees que lo dijo en serio?- preguntó Judith

-no lo se- respondió Chris todavía procesando la información recibida- pero de ser así, el profesor Yuki debe estar muy molesto

-crees??

-¡oigan ustedes dos muévanse que estorban!- dijo una fría voz detrás de ellos, el rubio escritor camino una vez que los asustados actores le dieron el paso

-sip, tenía razón- suspiro Chris

-tu crees que le haga algo a Jack?

-no creo, el profesor yuki es muy sensato (espero u.u)

Los dos amigo se quedaron de pie viendo como el enojado escritor se alejaba, sabían que su amigo siempre había sido muy "aventado", pero interferir en una relación no era muy propio de él. Tenían dos días libres para reflexionar acerca de la actitud de su amigo y compañero y después de eso, viajarían al misterioso país de México (N/A: no se preocupen no hay influenza en este fic XD)

**N/A: ¡Dios! Como pasa el tiempo, pero ahora que ya acabo mi semestre (¡¡WII!!) podre continuar. Jeje, he de confesar que esta historia la empecé a escribir cuando todavía iba en Preparatoria (ahora voy en la uni ) … así que si notan algún cambio en la forma de escribir, ojala sea para bien jeje… bueno gracias por leer… y dejen COMENTARIOS!!!**


End file.
